Q (Star Trek)
Q is a powerful entity that hails from the Star Trek Universe that belongs to a race of omnipotent, godlike beings known as The Qs. As a entity he can take many forms if he so pleases but pefers to use a humanoid form. Q has demonstrated superior capabilities. Q has a mindset that seemed quite unlike what most expect for such a powerful being. Q has been called obnoxious, interfering, and a pest as Scorpion can attest to (in fact, Scorpion sees Q more annoying than Julian). However, underneath his sharp attitude, there seemed to be a hidden agenda to Q's visits that often had the best interests of humanity such as when he forces a confrontation between a Borg Cube and Star Fleet to serve as an early warning that allowed Star Fleet to avoid complete disaster. With a snap of his fingers he could do anything from warp reality to beginning a music number. This hidden agenda of his teaches others through trickery, important lessons. Pre-LOTM After TNG Q, after the finale of his show, returned to join Starfleet, but after an attack by a chimera, Q was the single survivor alongside Captain Luke Picard, Riker and Worf, The four split up to find help Q left to the past with the Enterprise knowing that despite being a godlike being, he should get help considering the issues. Interventions with Bender and Co Sometime in between The V Team Island Adventure and The Great Time Travel Adventure, Q met Bender and Skipper as a human as punishment for being in trouble with the continuum. Q joins the duo and Starfire (unknown to him or her) in their Legends of the Multi-Universe Season 1 secretly, Although he pesters Bender the same way he did to Picard and Skipper the same way to Riker, sometimes before Unicron, Q got his hand on the Starship Enterprise and directed the others in the ship to rescue The Disney Angels. When Bender ordered everyone from the ship, Q stayed and helped Phantom secretly sacrifice himself. Bender and Skipper thought they saw the last of him, but then he returned with a band to their irritance. Q then did a til next time on the two The Grand Summer Season Trek Q returns to help the B Team again against Vilgax and his allegiance, Having some anger towards Pong Krell, for threatening and almost kidnapping his wife and child. Once again he's out to be himself. Before that he makes a talk to Luigi, Meowth, Magneto, Blue, Blue Wonder and Bartok where he gives a fair warning about what could happen if Sora completely falls to the Dark Side. While he doesn't Q still believes it could happen since he knows what Discord could do. When he learns Heloise's past he doesn't know what to say as he doesn't know parental-hood so well since he's the first Q to have a son. Q apparently doesn't believe in cheating. Q then helps the others get the ponies out of mind control and helps Spike break Rarity out of mind control. Totally Mobian Spies Q stays on the team knowing how much he angers Scorpion and seems to have great knowledge on The Nemesis. Bender warns him that when they meet the other to NOT throw a mariachi Band as everyone gets annoyed by how he does it out of nowhere. Surprisingly he listens to Bender and doesn't throw a mariachi band. Q hears of Lizbeth's plans to help Frost and he decides to get them passed at the Continuum. He succeeds and tells them with Twilight wondering about Q's actions if they are for pestering people out of boredom or does he have humanity's best interests at heart. Q has revealed when he went with the group for a drink that Qs are not alcoholics as they believe liquor is deadly to a Q's intelligence. Q's ways of doing things is very screwy as Finn and Meowth both accused him of being the one who included Sandy in the Spongebob show which Q denies such claims. Q apparently has immunity to cuteness proximity like Bender, Pericles, Skipper and Heloise although unlike them there is no reason how he has this. Q's meeting with the Continuum is now setting the stage as he takes Frost alongside Lizbeth, Pinky, The Brain and Big Boss with him to this little get together. It seems that his favorite time is pestering Scorpion since whenever he has time he pesters him in ways like waking him up with a mariachi band. His pestering of Scorpion is shown again when he states that the Ninja has no sense of humor when he learns he's a descendant. Q senses that there may be something more dangerous to them than they think and now it must be learned what he thinks. Q then chooses to get some action annoying someone he just loves to bother. Q then keeps a eye on Betty as they wait for Cargill to show up in his Eggman like machine Q helps Julian and Pinkie Pie pick a Christmas Tree, surprisingly he is the least chaotic of the three. The three were chased by the cops and Bender with Skipper pulled them out of it Allies and enemies Allies: Captain Picard, Star Fleet, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Dr. House, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Jimmy Neutron, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Roll Enemies: The Borg, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Unicron, Discord, Megatron Gallery Q.jpg Q.png Q 1.png Q 2.png Q 3.png q 4.jpg q 5.jpg q 8.png Trivia *He was the inspiration for Discord in My Little Pony. A fan of Star Trek and MLP can tell this if they have seen Q and Discord. The same actor was even cast in Discord's role. *He's the first character to appear from the Star Trek: The Next Generation series and the first not to be associated with the Disney Angels *Q is the "good" counterpart of Discord, serving as a foil for him. Category:Characters Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Members of the B Team Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Shape Shifters Category:Tricksters Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Next Generation Universe Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trolls Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Omnipotents Category:Deities Category:Brunettes Category:Humanoid Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John De Lancie Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Children of the Autobots' allies